The Blond and The Beautiful
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: At a wildlife charity auction, Natasha drunkenly bids on Steve, a handsome stranger, for a date, but she passes out before they even leave the building. So Steve takes her to his apartment until she wakes up. They spend the the next several hours getting to know each other and end up having the best 'date' of their lives.
1. Not Your Usual First Meeting

**A/N: At first, I was going to write a story about Steve and Nat meeting on a blind date, but one of my fellow Romanogers friends on here had started the same idea not too long ago. So I opted out of making this a blind date AU and changed it into a charity auction date AU instead!**

xxxXxxx

"Why am I even here? I hate these kinds of things."

Wanda rolled her eyes and kept her arm tightly linked to Natasha's just in case the redhead tried to run while her back was turned. "Natasha, you're making a big deal out of nothing. All you do is stay at that dance studio, working instead of having fun. You need to _relax_."

"Oh? And this is supposed to help me loosen up? _Buying_ a date for the night? Honestly, Wanda, you might as well have hired me an escort because that is the same principle being used here." Natasha picked up a glass of wine and sipped it with sigh.

"Natasha, please stop complaining. Escorts don't do anything else besides escort...unless they allow tipping. Anyway, charity auction dates are not like that. Your money isn't going into your date's pocket. Every dollar that you spend goes to a wildlife preserve, so you're really going out with a hot guy for a good cause. Oh, and they're all bachelors. Talk about a win-win situation."

Wanda finished off her glass of champagne and dragged her frowning friend closer to the stage. After a few seconds, a blonde woman in a simple, black dress came out and spoke into a microphone. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the charity auction for Aquarius Wildlife Preserve."

Natasha snorted. "Aquarius? What a creative name." She whispered in Wanda's ear. "When the moon is in the seventh house-"

"Shut up, Natasha."

"What? **I** thought it was funny."

The woman on the stage continued. "As you all know, the purpose of this auction is to bid on the participants for a night out together. The starting bid for every participant will be five dollars and upwards from there. The proceeds will to be given to our representative at the ballroom exit which will then be sent to the preserve in check format. Now, let's raise some money for the animals."

Luck Be A Lady Tonight began to play over the loudspeaker and a handsome man with long brown hair strutted across the stage. He turned Natasha off because of the arrogant way he walked and the cocky grin on his face.

"This is Bucky. Bucky enjoys white water rafting, going to the gun range and long Sunday drives." The announcer cooed as she spoke, enunciating her words carefully, as if to entice people to begin screaming out numbers. "Do I hear any bids for five dollars?"

"Five dollars!" One woman across from Wanda and Natasha screamed.

"Well, someone is desperate for a man in her life," Natasha snarked and Wanda giggled in response. "Either that or hearing those stats just made him more desirable. Why didn't they just hand out little cards with every man's face and important facts about them on the back of it? It'd have saved so much time."

Wanda pinched her and Natasha just smirked.

The auctioneer continued. "We have a five dollar bid. Do I have six dollars?"

"Six dollars!" Screamed another woman behind Wanda.

Wanda moved away from the woman due to her screaming in her ear. "Geez, maybe you should get in on the action, Natasha. Make it more exciting. After all, you do have a lot of experience with guns. You both could have a romantic dinner while polishing your weapons."

"Mm, you're hilarious, Wanda. I'll admit he's attractive, but I'm sick of men with long hair. You bid on him if you want. I'll wait for the next guys."

"Suit yourself. Twelve dollars!" Wanda raised her tiny paddle in the air to get the announcer's attention.

Shortly after, the two other women began screaming out higher numbers.

"Fifteen!" Shouted one.

"Nineteen!" Shouted the other.

Natasha sighed and leaned against the high rise table in front of her. This would take a while.

And she was correct.

It took six minutes before Wanda finally had the last word on her bid for Bucky. Those two other women had gradually begun to get on her nerves with their battling bids, so she pulled out two hundred dollars and ended it.

No one else contested that price.

Of course, Natasha had something to say about it.

"Wanda, are you insane? You're going on one date with this guy! Is that really worth throwing away two hundred dollars?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at Natasha and turned to look at Bucky. It would be an understatement to say that he was happy with the woman who bid on him. He was practically beaming.

"Natasha, remember, it goes to the wildlife preserve to help animals. It's for a noble cause. And who knows? I might get more than one date with him. After all, there aren't any restrictions against it. See ya later."

Wanda walked - well, more like _strutted_ \- over to Bucky and introduced herself, shaking his hand. Then, he held out his hand to her, she took it and they walked to the end of the ballroom so she could pay for her date.

* * *

The next few guys who were auctioned off were cute, but not interesting enough for Natasha to pay cash for. One man was bulging with muscles and long blonde hair. His name was Thor - his parents were probably obsessed with Norse mythology - and it clear that he was a model.

 **Not** her type.

The next guy seemed to be a lot of fun. His name was Sam, he was dark skinned and had a congenial look about him. There was a little gap between his two front teeth that was pretty cute. Interestingly, two of his stats were skydiving and flying aircrafts for the military. He didn't look like a pilot to Natasha, but looks could deceive.

The guy after him was a bit shorter and had an air of cockiness about him. His beard and moustache looked downright douchey and the swagger of his walk was that of a self-important man. This guy obviously thought he was a **real** good catch. Tony, the auctioneer had called him.

 _Goodbye, Tony. You're not worth my money either._

Natasha headed to the bar and got a couple drinks. This was getting to be a pain, but if she didn't get a date with one of these men, Wanda would find out - she _always_ found out - and rag at her about it for days.

"It's not like I don't have a life. I do, and I enjoy it a lot. The dance studio takes up a lot of my time, but that doesn't mean I'm overworked or boring. It just means that my job is very fulfilling."

Talking to herself was one of Natasha's little idiosyncrasies. She always did it when she needed encouragement and knew she wouldn't get it anywhere else. She stared at her glass...or was it glasses?

 _Oh, no. Have I had too much to drink? My head is feeling kinda heavy..._

She was vaguely aware of the auctioneer droning on and on about different, eligible men to date. Her introductions of the men had begun to sound half-hearted and bored. Maybe she'd been doing this kind of job for too long.

"And finally, our last man of the night!"

Natasha's head perked up and she turned her head to the stage. The auctioneer suddenly sounded very bright and excited. If this really were the last man to be auctioned off, she could go home soon.

Before she was aware of what she was doing, she waved her little paddle in the air and shouted, "One thousand dollars!" Then she giggled to herself.

As she downed another glass of Chardonnay, the auctioneer shouted, "Sold! To the lovely lady by the bar! Alright, ladies and gentlemen! This ends our charity auction for tonight! Have a lovely night and drive carefully!"

The redhead slid off her stool and pulled out her wallet as she walked over to the man at the end of the ballroom. The only thing on her half-drunken mind was going home to her nice bed so she could get some sleep. After paying the man, she gave him a smile. "Sayonara!"

"Hey, lady. You can't leave yet."

Natasha frowned at the man and crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

"Ya gotta take your date with you."

"My...date?"

"Yeah, here he comes now." The man pointed behind her.

Natasha swivelled a bit unsteadily and faced the guy she bid a thousand bucks for.

 _Boy, that was money well-spent._

He was tall, probably six feet, towering over her, even in her heels. He had blonde hair that was cut short and had a bit of spikiness to it. The button down shirt he wore was dark blue and just the right fit to accentuate his biceps. To say nothing of his black pants, which made his calves look very fit.

It was hard to not salivate by just looking at him.

Once he came over, he gave her a dazzling smile. "Hi. I'm Steve. And you are?"

 **A/N: At first, I was going to write a story about Steve and Nat meeting on a blind date, but one of my fellow Romanogers friends on here had started the same idea not too long ago. So I opted out of making this a blind date AU and changed it into a charity auction date AU instead!**

xxxXxxx

"The woman who bought you. Oh! I mean, Natasha. I'm Natasha. Sorry...I'm a little tipsy." She almost fell, but Steve moved quickly and looped his arm through hers. Her head was feeling a bit fuzzy...

"Maybe you should let me drive. I don't think we'd make it with you driving us anywhere." He gave her this parental look and she could hear the authoritarian tone of his voice. Whoever this guy was, he was used to giving orders and people listening to them. He was probably in the military.

 _Yummy._

This...was definitely going to be a nice kind of evening. A chill ran through Natasha's body and she reached into her purse, handing him the keys. She gave him a sultry smile. "I'm placing my fate in your hands, handsome."

Then she fainted.


	2. Redhead in A Foreign Land

**Author's Note: This chapter was oodles of fun for me to write! Oh, goodness! Drunk Nat and Awkward Steve are so freaking hilarious! Even I started laughing while I wrote it! I'm gonna have to use this trope more often!  
Now, I feel I should warn you guys that this fic is going to be more OOC than I usually make it, but that's mainly because Nat is drunk and Steve is being really understanding by not running for the hills because her behaviour in this. This is the point. Nat is drunk. Thus, her reason for acting crazy. It's not like this is a sex pollen situation or anything, so if that's what you're afraid of, you're safe. Happy reading!**

xxxXxxx

 _Natasha finds herself in Steve's apartment and, thanks to her drunkenness, she acts a little nuts and makes her host a wee bit uncomfortable._

xxxXxxx

Natasha moaned and rolled over on the soft bed. Her eyes slowly began to open as a strangely familiar and masculine scent began to permeate her nostrils. Groggily, she sat up and stared at the brick walls of the foreign bedroom. This wasn't her room.

She was in someone's apartment. A _stranger's_ apartment.

"Oh, my God! What if I've been kidnapped? Help! Someone, please help me!" She screamed as she threw herself out of the bed, untangling her legs from the bedsheets so she could get to the door.

Unfortunately, her legs had been lying on top of each other and were still asleep. So when she tried to untangle her legs, she ended up crashing to the floor in a messy heap with hair and dress flying in every direction.

Natasha struggled to get up, but her hazy drunken state would not let her do it and she kept falling back down. She kicked at the sheets clumsily and kept grunting in exasperation at her predicament.

"Who lives here anyway?" She mumbled.

Right after she had spoken, footsteps sounded near. Natasha looked towards the door and smiled widely, grateful that someone was coming to her rescue. When the door opened, she squinted to see who it was.

A handsome man with messy blonde hair and a blue button down shirt smiled back at her and shook his head. "Finally awake, huh? Good, I was wondering how long I'd have to sleep on my couch. Was all that screaming necessary, though? I was just in the other room." His voice was full of teasing and he bent down to tug the sheet from around Natasha's ankles.

The close proximity of his body to hers made her blush and she swallowed hard when she saw that his shirt had only three buttons in their perspective holes and he was not wearing an undershirt. Raising her head slightly, Natasha was given a nice peek at his chest and the amazing six pack on his stomach.

 _Heavens to Betsy, does_ **he** _have sinfully delicious chest._

She rubbed her eyes and grinned sheepishly. Now that he brought it up, she did feel pretty silly, screaming like that. "Well, I thought I had been kidnapped...but I'm happy to be proven wrong. You're my, um...my date from last night, right?"

"Yes. I'm Steve Rogers, but you probably don't even remember. You were unconscious from nearly the very moment we met." He tossed the bed sheet back on his mattress and held out his hands to her. Natasha grabbed ahold of him and let him tug her up. She stumbled a bit and tightened her grip on him to keep her balance.

Good grief, he was taller than she remembered. Then again, she **had** been pretty drunk - still was - when they met and passed out before she'd even gotten to have a conversation with him.

Well, now she would have to remedy that situation.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to him and he shook in congenially.

"Nice to meet you formally, Ms. Romanoff."

Her nose wrinkled. "Oh, please don't call me 'Ms'. That always makes me feel old. Just call me Natasha."

There was a sparkle in his eyes as he replied, "As you wish...Natasha." Why was he so handsome? Natasha's mind was a disorganized jumble of thoughts and that delicious scent on him was making it harder to focus.

She sniffed his shirt, coming very close to the bare skin of his chest and sighed. Had she been looking at Steve's face, she would have seen how nervous he was by her closeness.

Natasha sniffed him a few more times, then buried her face in his shoulder. He had an unbelievably strong body. She liked the way it felt against her softer one. " _God_ , you smell incredible. Do you use some kind of fabric softener or is this cologne because I really can't tell?"

Steve awkwardly patted her back and chuckled awkwardly. He knew she was still a bit drunk, but this was **not** what he expected. They still were strangers who only knew one thing about each other, which was their names.

Yes, Natasha had been drunk silly when they first met, but Steve hadn't minded. He used to be a bouncer for a club when he was in college, so he was immune to shock whenever he met someone and they were wasted. Anyway, she wasn't the typical crazy drunk or violent drunk he'd witnessed in his old job.

Steve noticed her before the auction began, actually. His friends Sam, Bucky and Thor begged him to do the charity auction because it would help the wildlife preserve their friend, Pepper Potts', sponsored. Even her boyfriend, Tony Stark, participated in the auction, something that had annoyed Pepper tremendously.

Steve was **not** the type of guy who liked going on blind dates, especially on a one night auction date, so it took a lot of begging and griping from his three friends before he finally relented.

He's gotten here a half hour earlier than the time he was supposed to, so he took a stroll outside of the building to get some fresh air. That was when he saw Natasha. She wore a green dress with gold strapped sandals and her hair was in a messy, but beautiful bun. Her skin was devoid of jewellery, but she didn't need any. She was lovely just the way she looked.

Steve found that he was curious to speak to her after that and he secretly hoped that she would end up bidding on him at the auction.

It was nice when your wishes came true, albeit in a drunken package, but that was okay. After Natasha passed out, Steve immediately decided to help her sober up, then take her on an official date the next day if she were available.

She **did** pay a thousand dollars for him and he felt obliged to give her an amazing date that she would never forget. Maybe that seemed odd because he didn't know her, but hopefully, he would get to know her and like her. Goodness knows, he already did.

He had to resist the temptation to touch her cheek and instead replied, "Ah, no. I don't use fabric softener. I'm wearing cologne."

"Wow! It smells amazing!" Natasha giggled and grabbed his arms, widening her eyes. "Holy crap! Your arms are like a god's! They're chiseled out of...marble or something! How'd you get those?!"

Steve's cheeks began to turn red in spite of himself. He wasn't used to a woman making such forward statements about his looks like that. It took him by surprise and made him a little bashful. "Um, I go to the gym."

Her hands ran over his biceps and he bit back a groan. Natasha didn't notice his discomfort and slid a finger down the side of his cheek. "I see. Well, next time, you should let me go with you so I can watch! You've got the sexiest arms I have ever seen in my life! You are just delicious!"

The amorous redhead ran her hands down Steve's shirtfront and cackled joyously. "And that chest! You're gonna have to show me what that baby looks like in its entirety!" She played with his shirt, teasingly, tugging it up and down. He gently tried to pull her off him. That's when she shoved him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"N-Natasha, what are you doing?" He stared down at her, surprised and did his best to ignore the pounding of his heart as she snuggled up to him. It was difficult for him to simply lie there without instinctually moving his hands around her waist to hold her in place. She felt so good against him, but this was wrong!

"I'm just making myself comfortable~" She cooed in his ear and rubbed her cheek next to his.

 _Oh, my God. What the hell is going on? Is she living out a Catwoman fantasy or something?_ Steve's mind was bouncing all over the place as he tried to figure out how to get himself out of this situation.

Now, he was not a creep by any means, but it would be hard for any man to stay still and not touch Natasha in some way, but Steve wasn't like most men. He acknowledged that she was drunk, so he would be respectful and do his best to keep his hands off her.

Same went for his eyes too, although it was pretty hard **not** to look when she continued to slink over him like a cat with that sexy smirk on her face. The plunging neckline of her green dress wasn't helping either - good Lord, she wasn't wearing a bra. He averted his eyes just as Natasha took his chin in her hand.

"Don't worry, Rogers," she purred. "I won't take advantage of you... _yet_."

 **What?**

If he passed out from the sheer embarrassment of this situation, it would be a blessing.

xxxXxxx

 **Poor Steve. Even alternate universe Natasha is hard for him to handle. This couldn't have happened to a more worthy man! -laughs riotously-**


	3. Too Good To Be True

_Natasha wakes up - for the second time - and has a bad headache, but Steve makes her day a lot brighter when he serves her breakfast and fresh coffee._

* * *

With a start, Natasha sat up in the bed on which she lie. Her red hair whipped around as she looked at the room she was in. Not her apartment...Steve's? That had to be the answer. The nightmare of last night was finally over, then.

She got out of the bed slowly and groaned when her eyes were exposed to the light. The sun was shining through the blinds of the window across from the bed and forced her to wake up sooner.

Natasha stood and began to walk towards the door, which was open by just a crack. She poked her head out and looked around. Her nostrils were immediately hit by a familiar bitter smell and she pushed the door open.

"Hello? Steve?" Talk about a foreign feeling. Calling a stranger in his apartment. "I'm up. Ooh, and I'm terribly hungover, so I hope you saved a cup of that coffee for me..." She walked out to the living room and smiled tiredly as her eyes continued adjusting to the light. Steve stood over by the counter in the kitchen and he turned, waving her over.

"I was hoping you'd wake up soon. Grab a chair. I made this coffee with you in mind. I knew how bad of a hangover you'd be having, especially after last night. I also made breakfast if you want any."

 _He must be a morning person,_ she thought to herself.

The redhead straightened her dress and slowly made her way to one of the stools by the counter. She was still feeling the effects of the alcohol from last night, but she was pretty sure that she hadn't thrown up, so that was good. "Yes, thank you. I'll definitely need it. Breakfast too. I can never drink coffee without having some kind of food in my stomach. What did you make?"

Steve poured her a cup and slid it her way. "Well, I wasn't sure what you like, so I just heated up a couple of croissants, there's a bowl of fruit in the fridge and I have an omelette warming in the microwave for you. Oh, do you like cream or sugar in your coffee or do you prefer it black? Or do you like it with coffeemate? I have plenty of those too."

Natasha chuckled and reached for the cup he slid in her direction. She couldn't help the feelings of warmth that ran through her being as she watched him pull out the breakfast items. He really did go all out for a woman, didn't he?

"Just sugar, please. Maybe a little bit of cream too. Do you have vanilla?"

"Not just any vanilla. _French vanilla._ I love the stuff." Steve opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of french vanilla creamer.

Natasha licked her lips and held out her hand. "You can't go wrong with french vanilla." Steve gave her the creamer and the skin brushed briefly. She quickly sucked in a breath when their fingers made contact. There was no mistaking the electricity that sparked between them when they touched.

Their eyes met and Natasha gave him a shy smile. Then, she poured the creamer in her coffee - just enough to take the edge of bitterness out of it. Afterwards, she handed it back to him and their eyes held again.

Steve's lips curved into a gentle smile and butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach. Those two gorgeous blue eyes gazed back into her green ones and Natasha suddenly felt a little cool. Unconsciously, she moved her hands up to rub her chilled arms and cursed inwardly when she realised that she was still wearing that slinky green dress from last night. It wasn't a very revealing dress, but it was still awkward to be sitting in Steve's apartment with it on, especially since it was now morning.

"It's a beautiful dress."

Natasha blinked when she saw Steve's lips move. Shaking out of her reverie, she said, "Oh, thank you. It's a little old, but it's one of my favourite dresses. My friend Wanda told me that it brings out my eyes and since it's the same colour as my eyes, I figured I'd be two for two."

Steve nodded appreciatively and poured a portion of the creamer in his coffee before putting it back in the fridge. He took a sip from his own coffee mug, giving her another once over. "Well, your friend was right. You look amazing in it." The weight of his gaze made Natasha's cheeks flush and she rubbed her arms again. Flirtation seemed very easy for him. He was simply too much in the morning. Was he really single?

"Are you cold?" Steve frowned at her, noticing how vigorously she had been rubbing her arms.

"No, not really. I'm just a little bit chilly is all."

"I'll turn the air up. This place is on the older side, so it takes a bit before the air gets going. Hold on. I'll get you something to cover up with in the meantime." He exited the kitchen and disappeared into his bedroom.

Natasha watched him go, not being able to stop herself from admiring his retreating form. When she looked at him, her jaw dropped in shock. He had the shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito! The redhead felt her cheeks burn and she turned away, taking another swig of her coffee.

Of course, Steve was an extremely handsome man, but he seemed to be very sweet and he was attracted to her too. Hell, he even made her breakfast. **Breakfast**. He was a whole new level of man than the ones Natasha had previously known.

A few more moments passed and Steve came back into the room. "Here, this should keep you warm for a while." He handed her a dark blue jacket. It was soft cotton and smelled like Old Spice. Natasha could get used to that smell. She did her best not to act eager as she donned the jacket.

Steve snapped his fingers. "Now for breakfast! You said you wanted a little bit of everything?"

Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach did the speaking for her as it growled quite loudly. She bit her lip and ran a hand up to push a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. Thanks."

As he turned to get her a plate and pile food on it, she cleared her throat and said, "Could you tell me where your restroom is? I think I need to freshen up a little..."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I should have thought to ask you if you needed to use it. It's down the hall and to your left."

"Thanks again," Natasha replied and hopped off her stool, heading to her destination. Her purse was lying on a nearby chair, so she retrieved it before continuing. On the way to the bathroom, she heard a familiar ringing sound. Furrowing her brow, she walked to Steve's bedroom, where she'd been sleeping for goodness knows how long and the sound grew in pitch.

 _"That's my phone,"_ Natasha whispered to herself. Although, it made no sense why she was whispering because she wasn't in danger of being caught. She was just in the apartment of a friendly guy who had made her breakfast.

Wanda would flip out when she told her.

As Natasha turned on her phone, she grinned at the screen. Wanda had just sent her a text message. Scrolling back, the woman had already left her six, prior to the most recent one. They were as follows:

Yesterday 11:48 PM  
 _Nat! Holy crap! This Bucky guy was totally worth the two hundred bucks I spent! He took me to this cute, little hole in the wall restaurant. It was Romanian - have you ever been to an Romanian restaurant before? Because if you haven't we need to plan a girls' night and go there. I'm telling you, it was amazing! Bucky fed me food and he even ordered our meal in Romanian! He is so sexy, Nat. Oh, my God! I can't believe you passed him up, but I'm so glad that you did!_

Yesterday 11:57 PM  
 _He also took my coat, pulled back my chair, opened the door and held my hand! Is it possible fall in love with someone in one night? Because I think I have!  
How's your date going, by the way?_

Today 1:23 AM  
 _Nat, did you even get a date or did you just wait to leave after I did?_

Today 1:29 AM  
 _Are you screening my texts? T.T_

Today 4:20 AM  
 _OMG. Natasha Alianovna Romanova. Did you bring your date home with you? Is that why you're not answering my texts? He must be really good to get you away from your phone. That thing is like your lifesaver. Well, text me back when you read this! I want to know every dirty detail!_

Today 7:11 AM  
 _Hey! What did he do? Take you on his private jet to tour the country? Natasha! Answer your freaking phone! Are you ignoring me just to spite me because I forced you to go to the charity auction? Because that's really immature. Dammit. Answer me!_

And then, the text she just sent:

Today 9:46 AM  
 _Okay, you've started to scare me, Natasha. Please tell me that you're okay and that you just dropped your phone in a toilet or something and that this guy didn't kidnap you and take you to Istanbul to make you his third wife. I'm at your apartment now, so if and when you come through the door, I may start weeping in relief. I'm dead serious. My tear ducts are primed to explode. Please don't be dead._

Good grief. Wanda worried way too much for someone her age. It was a wonder her hair wasn't white. Natasha took the phone with her into the bathroom and locked the door. After she used the toilet and washed her hands, she put the lid down and sent Wanda a text back.

Today 9:59 AM  
 _Wanda, relax. I'm alright. I'm not a third wife and I haven't been kidnapped. Steve took me to his apartment after I passed out last night._

While Natasha waited for Wanda to respond, she looked in the mirror and brushed her hair out. She didn't look too bad, but the strands were kind of all over the place. Natasha felt embarrassed and wondered why Steve never said anything to her about how she looked.

 _Maybe he's just a really, really nice guy who wasn't thinking about what a hot mess you looked like._

Natasha couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

Thankfully, she hadn't put on any make up the night before, just a little lip gloss, but that had been rubbed off her lips a long time ago. Natasha found a hair band and put her long, red locks up in a messy, yet serviceable bun. This would do until she got home.

Another chime alerted her to a text message that had been sent to her phone. Natasha picked it up and read Wanda's text.

Today 10:15 AM  
 _...Damn, you move faster than I gave you credit for, girlfriend. Spending the night with a strange man? My, my, my. How interesting._

Natasha rolled her eyes. She could imagine Wanda giggling with glee as she sent that text. She sent back:

Today 10:18  
 _Wanda, it's not like that. I was drunk at the auction and he took me to his place so I could sleep it off. He put me in his bed and he slept on the couch. The bedroom door was closed. I did not have a one night stand. Sorry to disappoint you._

Turning off her phone, Natasha opened the bathroom door and walked back to the kitchen. Right before she reached the room, another chime sounded and she halted her steps to read the text.

Today 10:19  
 _Boo. Oh, well. At least tell me, is he handsome?_

Natasha smirked at the screen and resumed her pace, casting her green eyes upon Steve. The blonde turned when he heard her and pointed to her plate. "Breakfast is ready. Bon appetit~"

The smile on his face was infectious and Natasha returned it before sending one final text to her friend.

Today 10:20  
 _Like sin. ❤️_

* * *

 **I have just decided that Steve is Nat's Tootsie Roll.**


	4. A Sizzling Connection

_Natasha and Steve get to know each other and plan for another date later that night._

* * *

Steve Rogers was the man of Natasha's dreams. He didn't drink, didn't smoke, had a good relationship with his mother without it being some creepy Psycho-type thing, he paid his taxes and liked to be early to everything. That wasn't all. He was an artist, too!

They were having the most wonderful time together and Natasha dreaded the moment when she would have to leave. Being here with Steve was like something out of a dream.

Natasha had made up her mind to let him know she was interested. First, she had to find out if he had a girlfriend. Hopefully, he didn't because Natasha may have to get rid of her if he did. She was just **that** interested in Steve.

The redhead drank down the rest of her orange juice and looked him over. "I just can't believe that a guy like you would do an auction date. That doesn't seem like your cup of tea. I mean, you're obviously not the type to be desperate for a date. So why'd you do it?"

"Well, my friends talked me into it."

"Your friends? Lady friends or...?"

"Ha, no. My guy friends. Sam, Bucky and Thor. We're all friends with the woman who was auctioneering, Pepper Potts. She's passionate about wildlife preserves and charities, things like that. She decided to be hold the auction and she needed a few more men to participate as dates."

Natasha crossed her legs and bite into a large strawberry. Okay, so she'd have to slip the girlfriend question later, then. Her eyes flicked down to Steve's arms. The sleeves of his shirt he were pushed up to his elbows and she could see tan lines on his bare skin. Damn, he had nice muscles...

 _Focus, Natasha._

She smirked and gave him a look. "So Pepper didn't ask you to participate in the auction?"

"No, she wouldn't do that. She's too humble, but she kind of mentioned it to her boyfriend, Tony, and he told us that we should do it to help her cause. And Tony has a certain...way of persuading people to do stuff."

"Ah, a blackmailer?"

"No, he just gets on your nerves until you want to either strangle him or give in so he'll shut up, but in this case, he had a point. I was hesitant because I'm not very comfortable meeting someone I don't know. Well, I know how to socialize, but being an auction date was a little...intimidating to me."

 **This** man could be intimidated? Natasha raised her eyebrows. "Why? Is it because you're insecure around women or something?"

Steve laughed and covered his head with his hand. "No, it's not that. I'm not insecure around women. I mean, you're a woman and I'm having a great time with you."

Natasha could feel the blush on her cheeks. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome. I'm not used to being around women much, I suppose. I do have a few as friends, but I never had a lot of time for dating because of art school. Don't get me wrong, there were women who were classmates and teachers, but I was just so focused on doing my best in the classes that I wasn't really paying attention to them."

 _Oh, Steve. You're even more interesting to me, now. And you just gave me the perfect opening to ask if you have a girlfriend._

"Not paying attention to women, huh? I guess that explains why you're single...?" She made sure to give him an innocent look so he wouldn't suspect that she was fishing for information.

It didn't work, though.

Steve cocked his head to the side and slowly smiled at her. Natasha felt her heart pound in her ears as he observed her silently. She felt naked under his watchful gaze and she cleared her throat. "What are you looking at?"

"A beautiful woman who's fishing for information. You don't have to go about it like that, Natasha. If you want to know if I have a girlfriend or not, just ask." he replied.

How did he know that?! She couldn't have been that obvious! Natasha's eyes widened and she scoffed, shaking her head as if what he was saying was incredible. He saw right through her coyness and addressed it, point blank, even _complimenting_ her while doing it.

He was **too** much.

Suddenly, she felt shy and nervous, like a kid who got caught with her hand inside the cookie jar. Natasha looked down at her wrist on the table, then back up into Steve's blue eyes. "Do you have a girlfriend, Steve?"

There was a laughing twinkle in his eyes as he shook his head. "No. I don't. That position is vacant...for the moment."

It took all of her strength not to squeal in surprise at his words. What had he meant by that? Was he insinuating that he wanted her to be his girlfriend? Natasha swallowed hard and did her best to appear nonchalant when she was really an excitable mess inside.

"Oh? Well, that's...interesting." She hummed in her throat and stretched her arms out on the counter.

"Yeah, it is. And what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, there's no man in my life right now. No _special_ man anyway."

"I'm glad to hear that." Steve smiled at her from across the counter and his fingers grazed her arm. Natasha knew it was done on purpose, but her breath halted regardless. The electricity that ran though her when their skin met was tantalising.

She licked her lips and tried not to tremble under his steady gaze. Never in her life had she wanted to kiss someone so badly. It was getting harder to resist the urge to throw herself at him from across the counter and kiss him until their lips were bruised from passion.

Instead, Natasha pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. She wasn't the kind of girl who liked to play hard to get or anything, but she also didn't want him to think that she would be an _easy_ catch. Steve would have to work if he wanted to keep her around.

Yet, when Natasha looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his, her hands grew clammy and her heartbeat intensified, and she knew he wouldn't have to work too hard. She really liked him.

"So we're both single. That's good to know for...future reference," she said with a bit of sultriness to her tone.

 _Lay on the charm, Natasha._

"It is." There was a flash of something in Steve's eyes and he leaned forward. "Listen, it's already past twelve and I know that you probably need to go home, but I was hoping that you'd go out with me tonight."

Well, that was a little unexpected. Natasha figured that they'd continue flirting for a few minutes, then she'd leave, go to work the next day, spend the whole day distracted by daydreams about Steve and then, to her surprise, realize that he'd left a message on her cell phone hours ago and wanted to take her out on a date.

 _I really need to stop watching rom-coms._

She blinked at him and curved her lips just so. "But aren't we already on a date?"

"No. This is different. I brought you here because I didn't want to take you to your place and leave you there or stay and let you wake up and freak out because a strange man was in your apartment."

"So you brought me here for my benefit and not your own? You didn't ogle me in my sleep, did you, Rogers?"

His cheeks turned beet red and Natasha raised her eyebrow at him. There was an unmistakable look of guilt in his eyes and she felt a surge of excitement. Normally, Natasha would be pissed if a man who she barely knew had ogled her in her sleep, but Steve was no ordinary man. In fact, she was sure he was one of a kind.

"It...wasn't like that. I, uh, had to take off your shoes so you wouldn't hurt your feet wearing them. I moved some of your hair out of your face and I just looked at you for a minute because you were really beautiful in that dress. You still are."

Steve said this in a near-reverent tone and Natasha's toes involuntarily curled from the sound of it. She breathed slowly so as not avoid hyperventilating.

"Be honest. I look like a mess." She muttered, looking away, unable to keep her eyes level with his intense gaze.

Footsteps sounded and Natasha blinked, watching as he came from around the counter and stood in front of her chair. The proximity of their bodies made Natasha feel warm all over and her wasn't even touching her. God, she was a _wanton_.

"You _are_ beautiful in that dress, slept in or not. And I'm _always_ honest." He smiled at her and put his hands in his pant pockets.

Steve stood there, looking innocent enough, but there was something so deliciously tempting about his earnestness that made Natasha catch her breath. Steve Rogers was truly a good, decent man and he wasn't the kind of man who would lie to a lady. She already knew that because of what he told her about his mother - thank **you** , Sarah Rogers for instilling your son with good values.

This was a man Natasha could see herself going on dates with, falling in love with, getting married to, having children with. All of those yearnings for hearth, home and family, all of the things her mother had wished for her to experience, suddenly made sense now. Natasha wanted all of those things, and finally, she realised that they were possibly within her grasp. That is, if she had the guts to take the risk.

Well, she chose not to waste any more time. Pulling him forward by his shirtfront, Natasha pressed her lips to Steve's and kissed him, putting all of the pent-up attraction and desire she'd felt towards him into it.

Steve had been taken by surprise by her aggressive approach, but he didn't complain. After a few seconds passed, he moaned and slid his hands onto her waist, squeezing her body tightly.

Natasha hissed and grabbed him by his hair, not hard enough to hurt, but firm enough to keep him close to her. Their lips moved over each other passionately, hands fisted on hair and skin, light moans leaving their mouths like whispered prayers for more. Natasha had to be the one to pull back or else she might have been very tempted to let him rip that green dress from her body and take her on the counter.

When their lips were disconnected, she sighed, lightly bumping her forehead with his as she let her hands fall to his shoulders. "Mm. That was...nice."

Steve's breathing was as heavy as hers when he replied, "Yeah...Natasha? You never answered my question. Will you go out with me tonight?"

She gave him a little smile, hopped off the chair and grabbed her purse and high heels. Once she put her shoes on and had her purse around her shoulders, she turned to him and gave him a brief kiss. _"Definitely."_

He grinned like he had just won the lottery. "Pick you up at seven?"

"It's a date," she said, slipping him a piece of paper. "My address," she told him. He nodded and they both walked to the front door. Steve, ever the gentleman, opened it and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight."

Natasha smiled and began to walk away. "Until then, Rogers." The redhead hummed to herself happily as she made her way down the hall, knowing that Steve was watching her the entire time.

Last night, she may have gotten drunk and embarrassed herself in front of a stranger, but now, things were looking up. She had a date with the man and something told her that he was going to be more than just a great date by the end of the night.

Today was a hell of a good day, and it was already getting better.

* * *

 **This chapter is like a bunch of rainbows slapping you in the face. Mercy, mercy. -fans self-**


	5. You Could Say It's A Blossom

_Natasha chats with Wanda and Steve arrives to take her out for their date._

* * *

"Can I come to your wedding?"

"Tsk. Wanda, don't be ridiculous. I just met him last night...well, this morning. People don't get married after knowing each other for one day." Natasha gave her friend a side glance and raised an eyebrow at her.

Wanda shook her finger at her and hopped onto the sink with a smile on her face. "Never say never. Remember my aunt, Tabitha? She met my uncle Reuben at the general store when her car broke down in the parking lot. They talked to each other for four hours, spent the next three days together and were engaged before the week was over."

"As much as I love hearing that story, Wan, that was your great-aunt and uncle back in the fifties. No one gets married that fast. You have to get to know each other first. In today's society, courtship is something that should be done carefully. After all, you're going to be with the person for the rest of your life-"

"Unless they die," Wanda interrupted, popping her gum obnoxiously.

Natasha rolled her eyes and continued to speak. " _Anyway_ , there are too many crazy people out there to just assume that they're perfectly marriageable after a few hours spent in their company. Steve is a wonderful guy, it's true, but I have no intentions of marrying him."

"Yet," Wanda said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh, if you're not going to help me get ready for my date, get out of here!" Natasha grabbed a small washcloth and snapped Wanda on the arm with it.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. I mean, after everything you told me about this guy, I just figured that he has to have a very real and possible a future with you. It was drunken love at first one thousand dollars, right?" A cackle came from the young brunette's lips and she took a part of Natasha's hair to braid it.

A blush appeared on the older woman's cheeks and she scoffed. "I wouldn't go _that_ far, but I was attracted to him- **am** attracted to him. Steve is a very handsome man."

"He'd have to be for you to bid a thousand bucks for him. Man, I wish I'd been there to see it. And I thought my measly two hundred dollars for Bucky was a lot of money. You definitely need to stay off the liquor."

"I'm not always drinking, Wanda. I was just annoyed because you left me there. If I hadn't bid on someone, you wouldn't have let me hear the end of it come the next day. Since you have spies everywhere."

"Ah, that's water over a tall bridge...or a wide bridge. Whichever. I can't remember anymore. You should be thanking me, though, because without me forcing you to go to the auction, you wouldn't have met Steve. Even though I am indirectly responsible for you meeting him, I think I deserve a little more gratitude." She tugged the now finished braid in Natasha's hair, grinning satisfactorily when her friend squealed.

"Humph." Natasha pinched Wanda's arm and stepped back so she could take a hard look at her hairdo in the mirror. "If you're going to be smug about it, I'll have to decline."

"Fine, fine. I don't really care either way. I just want you to have fun with this guy. If he also happens to be the one, well, I am pre-maturely volunteering myself to be your maid of honor."

Happy with her hair, Natasha gave Wanda a hug. "Thanks, Wan, and yes, if this guy turns out to be the right guy, you can be my maid of honor. However, I claim the same right for your wedding."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes, you do. From what you told me about your _'magical'_ night out with Bucky, I'd say wedding bells are in your future, too." A smirk spread on Natasha's lips and she gave Wanda a knowing smile.

The girl couldn't resist smiling herself and she sat down on the couch. "Well, who knows? Only time will tell, but he really is a sweet guy, and a charmer, too. But you know what? He didn't ogle any other women while he was with me. He did some serious wining and dining. I'd never been on such an amazing date before." The smile on Wanda's face turned into a smirk. "You know he actually told me that I was the kind of woman that makes a man want to settle down."

Natasha went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "Nice. Tell you what. If we both turn out to have chosen the right guy, let's have a double wedding in the fall."

"I like the sound of that!" Wanda raised her hands in the air and fist pumped. "No more singing 'It's Raining Men' and 'Ladies' Night' anymore! I can't wait!" Her cell phone chimed and she squealed when she realize who was calling. She gave Natasha a wink and answered. "Hey, Bucky."

"I should have known!" Natasha whispered conspiratorially to Wanda. The brunette just waved her hand at her friend and curled up on the couch with a gleeful smile on her face.

 _Whoever this Bucky guy is, he's really won Wanda over,_ Natasha mused to herself as she watched her friend giggle and play with the strands of her hair as she talked on the phone.

The time on the kitchen clock said 6:43. Steve was supposed to be there at 7, so he'd be at her apartment in seventeen minutes or less. Natasha went to her bedroom and stood before the full length mirror that was in the corner of her room.

Steve had told her to 'gussy up', an interesting turn of phrase that she hadn't heard in many years - although, from the time she'd spent with him at his apartment, she knew about his affinity for old fashioned sayings. It was pretty cute, to be honest.

After twenty minutes of rifling through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear that would be defined as 'gushing up', she had finally chosen a black cocktail dress with see-through sleeves. The dress stopped midway of her thighs and was very dressy while feminine and modest. It was also one of the prettiest things Natasha owned. She wasn't in the habit of wearing dresses, but when she did, they were always beautiful.

The redhead now ran a hand down the dress and looked at her three and a half inch black pumps. The soles were comfortable, which was exactly why she was wearing them...well, that and they made her backside look a bit more slim, but that knowledge was for her and her alone.

Natasha wasn't much for jewelry, but she decided that a nice simple black neck band would do. Then, she added a pair of simple silver dangle earrings to her outfit. Everything was perfect, except...she'd need a jacket to cover up since it was Fall. Not something heavy, but a medium jacket or sweater to wear when they're walking outside. All of the buildings in New York used air conditioning, so she could just remove her cover when they went inside wherever their date was to take place.

A small chuckle left Natasha's lips. Never in her life had she been so fussy about what to wear for a date. Maybe that was because, subconsciously, she knew that those other guys weren't worth her time and effort to _really_ dress up for.

A doorbell shook her from her reverie and she smiled widely, heading towards the door. Just when she got within reach of the front door, Wanda ran up in front of her and unlocked it, then opened it.

"Hey!' She said ecstatically to Steve.

"Hi...you're Wanda, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Wanda, and you must be the hottie Natasha has told me so much about. Come on in, handsome!" Wanda leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially in his ear for a second before widening the door and holding out her hand in a sweeping gesture.

When he came into the apartment, Natasha saw a faint pink flush on his cheeks. Only God knows what the excitable brunette said to him.

Steve's eyes looked over at Natasha and he seemed to brighten up right away. Seeing him react to her like that made a chill run down Natasha's spine. They hadn't even touched and he was so affected by merely seeing her? Now she felt like blushing.

"Hi, Steve." She said, voice surprisingly husky.

"Hi...wow. You look amazing." His eyes widened as he took in the dress she was wearing. There was also a sense of something else besides attraction in his gaze that she couldn't identify.

"Thanks. You look great, too." The dark blue suit he wore made him appear very attractive and professional. Natasha liked that he wasn't wearing a tie. It gave his outfit a more down to earth, less formal look, but still was stylish enough to match what she was wearing.

Natasha grabbed her jacket and put it on, then picked up her purse. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Okay. Let's go." Steve waited for her to come over to him and took her arm, nestling it snugly in his. "Oh." He stopped suddenly and gave a slightly embarrassed smile to Wanda. "I'm sorry-"

Wanda interrupted him. "Ah, don't worry about it. We can chat later. You guys have a hot date to go on. Now, skeedaddle." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Steve and Natasha both sent her tiny smiles and continued on their way out of the apartment. Once they were in front of the elevator, Steve turned to Natasha and squeezed her hand. "Do you mind if I kiss you? I haven't been able to stop thinking about kissing you for hours."

Butterflies began to flutter in Natasha's stomach. So that explained the slightly nervous energy she felt from Steve when he came into the apartment. "Great minds think alike. I've been thinking the same thing."

Just then, the elevator door opened and they stepped through it. Without needing to look at the button, Natasha pressed the one that said ground level. She placed her hand on his chest and moved her head up a bit. Steve didn't waste any time pressing his lips to hers.

Natasha moaned in pleasure, reveling in the touch and taste of Steve. He wrapped his hands around her waist and let his hands glide down to her hips, slightly squeezing her body.

It was difficult for her to keep herself from grinding against him. Needless to say, she had missed the feel of his lips on hers. Natasha let her hands grip his shoulders, but kept them away from his hair. It was styled and she didn't want to mess it up in a moment of passion. Steve seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength since he only touched her sides and not her hair.

After several, long moments of kissing, they both pulled back for air.

Once she caught her breath, Natasha said playfully, "You keep kissing me like that, Steve and I don't think I'll be able to keep away from you for very long."

He feigned a shocked expression and replied, "Okay. I'll have to make sure to kiss you every ten minutes, then."

She grinned and sidled up to him, bringing their chests closer. Steve's eyes darkened in pleasure and she rose an eyebrow at him, pretending that she was unaffected by the new look in his eyes. "My, aren't you unconcerned with pda."

"Well, you are a hard woman to resist."

"Mm, I know. What was it that Wanda said to you before we left the apartment?"

Steve shook his head and smirked. "She, uh, said that when we got back to your apartment building, to let her know before you go through the door. She wants us to kiss so she can spy through the peephole."

"Ugh. Wanda would say something like that. She's really excited about our date."

"So I gathered. Bucky is pretty excited about it, too. I think he and Wanda have been texting each other about us getting married."

Natasha stared at him in disbelief. "You're joking."

"Nope. Four times today, he texted me, asking if he could be the best man at our wedding. That kind of tipped me off."

"Tch. Our friends are nuts and definitely made for each other."

"I agree with you on that. Bucky is pretty taken with Wanda."

"Really? Oh, I'm glad to hear that because she hasn't been able to stop talking to me about him. If she wasn't begging me for details about you, she was bringing up Bucky."

"I'm sure Bucky would be over the moon if you told him that."

The elevator chimed and subsequently, the door opened. Both Steve and Natasha stepped out of the cabin and began walking towards a blue truck in the parking lot.

"Nice car," Natasha said to him as they approached it.

Steve unlocked the car and opened the door for her. "Thanks. It's a 2009 Ford model. I bought it for six hundred bucks with only six thousand miles on it, if you can believe it."

"No way. That's amazing." She got inside the vehicle and he closed the door before getting in the drivers' seat.

"Yeah, it was a great deal." He clicked on his seatbelt and gave her a smile.

"Oh! You haven't told me where we're going, Steve."

He just started the engine and began to pull out of the parking space. "Oh, no. I can't do that until we're there. I want this to be a surprise. Do you think you can handle the wait until we get there?"

She crossed her arms and sent him a cocky grin. "Of course. I'm sure that whatever it is, it'll be perfect."

"Well, I'm not going to give you any hints, but I can promise that you're right about that. You are going to like this a _lot_."

Natasha reached over and patted his leg. "Then, by all means, drive on."


	6. I Think You'll Do, Rogers

_Steve and Nat finally have their date and discover something between them along the way._

* * *

When they finally arrived at their destination, Steve turned to Natasha and told her to open her eyes. She did so, blinking a few times and gasping immediately once she realized where they were.

"Oh, my God. Steve...the New York Ballet? _This_ is where we're having our date?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yes. I remember how ecstatic you were back in my apartment when you told me about your love for ballet, so I figured you'd like to see a performance here."

Natasha held her hand to her mouth, staring up at the building as if she were afraid it would disappear. "But the tickets must have cost a fortune!"

He shrugged. "They did cost a pretty penny, but this date is about you, so I had no problem with paying for them."

The redhead moved closer to Steve and pressed her lips against him gently. It was a sweet kiss that only lasted a few moments, but they both enjoyed it very much. When she pulled back, Natasha brushed her hand along his cheek.

"Thank you, Steve. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You're welcome." He kissed her hand and stepped out of the car, going over to her side so he could open the door. "My lady," he said quietly with a smile on his face.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Natasha whispered back, desperately holding back the urge to press herself against him, drag him back into the car with her and see what else he could do with those delectable lips of his.

Steve took Natasha's arm and held it in the crook of his own, their fingers locked together. Tiny shivers went up and down her spine as he leaned down to her ear and said, "I think we're in for a great night."

And so he was right.

Natasha had a wonderful evening, watching the dancers in Swan Lake dance and leap across the stage with fervor. The intricate movements and rapid-fire steps of their feet kept Natasha on the edge of her seat. Yes, it was true that she was used to dancing herself, but she'd never been to a show like this before.

Many times she had wanted to go to a performance at the New York City Ballet Company, but such an expense would take a large chunk out of her bank account. Not only that, but she was currently saving up for a new car, so she really couldn't afford to spend money on a ticket to the ballet.

When they walked out of the building, Natasha hummed the tune of Swan Lake lightly and swaying her hips. Never before had she felt such a glow from a first date. Steve had definitely delivered and she was thoroughly impressed.

As they walked to his car, Steve said, "I'm guessing you had a good time?" with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, are you kidding? I absolutely loved it! I've watched Swan Lake hundreds of times as a kid. Live television performances, recorded performances, home videos, but I never had the chance to see it up close and personal...until tonight." She turned and gave him a shy smile. "And it's also the first time I've ever seen a ballet, period. You've won yourself some points, Steve."

The blond grinned and took her hand in his, kissing the knuckles. "Well, I'll do my best to stay in your good graces, then."

"Don't worry. There's no way you could mess this night up...unless you end up getting drunk and I have to take _you_ to _my_ apartment."

Steve smirked. "I'm sure your friend, Wanda, would love that."

"God, would she ever. So, where to next? You planning to wine and dine me, now, Mr. Rogers?"

"Oh, now you made me think of that old kids tv show."

"Mr. Roger's Neighborhood?"

"Yeah."

Natasha squealed a little. "I loved that show when I was small! To be honest, I still carry a torch for it. I even remember the opening song! Do you?"

"It's coming back to me." Steve have Natasha a look and she nodded. Together, they rose their voices and sang.

"It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood, a beautiful day for a neighbor. Would you be mine? Could you be mine?"

At this, Steve took Natasha's hand and began to dance playfully with her.

"It's a neighborly day in this beauty wood, a neighborly day for a beauty. Would you be mine? Could you be mine?"

He spun her in his arms and twirled her back.

"I've always wanted to have a neighbor just like you. I've always wanted to live in a neighborhood with you."

They stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, let's make the most of this beautiful day. Since we're together we might as well say: Would you be mine? Could you be mine? Won't you be my neighbor? Won't you please, won't you please? Please, won't you be my neighbor?"

Natasha giggled and threw her arms around Steve, hugging him. "Hi, neighbor," she said in a breathy voice.

"Hi back," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you for singing with me. It's been such a long time since I've sung that with another person and I don't have the guts to try it by myself. Especially out in public like this."

"Sure. I've never forgotten the words that song. It's a classic. Hell, sometimes I even go to YouTube and watch old videos of it. Mr. Roger's Neighborhood was a great show. I'd make my kids watch it, that is, if I ever have any."

"Same here. It really is a wonderful show."

"Ditto. Well, would you like to get something to eat?"

"No. I'm actually not hungry right now. I helped Wanda eat a big bowl of fruit earlier, so I'm fine." She chuckled.

"I'm actually not hungry either. I know a place we can hang around for a while if you don't mind getting out of the city."

"Oh. Are you planning on kidnapping me, Steve?"

"Never dream of it. Come on." He took her hand in his and opened the door for her before going around to his side and getting in the car. "What do you say we go somewhere where we can look at the stars?"

"What's the matter with the way they look in the city?" She said playfully.

"Stop being cute," he replied as he started the engine and drove his truck.

"You know you like it."

* * *

Natasha stretched her neck momentarily before laying back down on the blanket-covered flatbed in the truck. She looked up at the sky and smiled at Steve. "I suppose I should have guessed that you were bringing me to the docks. It's the perfect place to make out."

Steve rolled his eyes, but kept his arm around her shoulder. "I didn't bring you out here for that..."

"I know. I know. I was just being silly. You have got to stop being so serious all the time." She poked him in the chest.

"Hey, I'm not serious all the time. I can be funny. I did sing the theme of Mr. Roger's Neighborhood with you, didn't I?"

"Mm, you're right. Point taken."

"Ha, you know, it's funny...but when I was a kid, I wanted to be a singer."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Didn't pan out, though."

"Why is that?" Natasha asked gently.

"I liked drawing too much. It was always in the back of my mind when I thought about my future career and I knew that, no matter what, it'd always be with me. It was just one of those gifts you're born with, something that you just feel called to do." Steve let out a soft chuckle.

"And you love it, don't you?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, yeah. I feel free whenever I paint, you know? I could do it for hours and not even realise that time has gone by because I'm so into my element."

"It sounds to me like painting is to you what ballet is to me. Makes us feel alive." Natasha hopped out of the truck and turned, looking up at Steve with a smile. "Would you like to see me do ballet?"

The blond followed her out of the truck and grinned, leaning against it. "Sure."

She beamed at him and got into the first position, standing still for a few seconds. Then, her body twisted and turned in front of him with the grace and swiftness of a deer. Natasha may have been wearing ballet flats, but she was every bit as good as the New York Ballet dancers, perhaps even more so.

Like she said, ballet made her feel alive, but it also made her look alive, too. Happiness was written all over her face as she danced. Only something she loved could bring about such a passionate display in front of him.

There was no better way for Steve to describe Natasha's dance as a work of art. She was truly poetry in motion. As he watched her move, he felt a clench in his chest. Something about the dance was so enthralling. It was as if she was the sea and he was getting swept away the more he looked at her. She had him under her spell. With surprise, Steve understood what this feeling was.

He was falling in love.

Natasha did one final pirouette, then, once she finished, she got into position again and bowed.

"Wow...Natasha. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, bosom heaving from her performance.

Steve reached forward to move a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Earlier, when we were watching the dancers on the stage, you had this look on your face. It was like you were enchanted by the dance, the music. Like you were inside of it. I suppose that sounds strange."

"Oh, no. It doesn't sound strange at all! That's the perfect way to describe how I feel when I watch Swan Lake. It's _ethereal_ , you know? Every time the music plays and the dancers move, it's like I'm caught up in every bit of it. I get chills down my spine. Whenever I hear it, I always want to dance. I just feel so much freedom when I'm dancing and I never want to stop. Ballet is my life and it means more to me than anything."

She backed up and twirled again, but this time, she stumbled over a loose plank of wood and fell forward. Fortunately, Steve moved swiftly and caught her in his arms, holding her close. He gazed down at her and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Anything...?"

The redhead stilled and visibly trembled under his touch. "Anything," she repeated.

"Does that include people, like me?"

She blushed and looked away. "Steve...we hardly know each other."

"That doesn't matter, though, does it? The way you feel about ballet is great and I feel the same way about painting. We're alike in that way. Those forms of art are our passions, but there's nothing more powerful than the bond between a man and a woman. That's the ultimate passion...one that I'm sure you've realized we share."

Natasha glanced at him and she had to look away again. His blue eyes were so intense and she could feel the fire behind them. After last night, she knew she couldn't,t go out with any other man. He was perfect for her. She knew it deep down in her soul, but how could she say that to him without sounding like a silly, love struck teenager? "Steve, we only met last night."

"I know it's bad timing, Nat, and I know we're little more than strangers, but you can't deny that there's something between us." He cupped her chin in his hand until their eyes met. "Can you?"

His blue orbs were hypnotising and Natasha felt a strong pull to him, stronger than any man she's ever known. She shook her head mutely. "No, I can't deny it."

"That's all I needed to know." He kissed her forehead.

Natasha clung to him and buried her head in his jacket, inhaling his smell. He smelled faintly of acrylic and pine with a hint of his own masculine scent. Being his arms like this, she felt so content.

She pulled back from him to touch his brow and trace it with her fingertips. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I feel like you and me...us, being here, together, is right. I think getting drunk at that auction was the best thing I ever did."

"I think so, too. Steve took her hand and they began to walk to his truck. "Now, let me take you home."

Natasha's heart skipped a beat and she replied, "Home with you or back to my place?"

"Your place." She visibly pouted and he smiled at that. "Don't worry, we'll have our time...eventually."

"I'm holding you to that, Rogers."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

On the drive back to Natasha's apartment, she and Steve exchanged fond glances at each other and tiny smiles as they spoke to each other. When they reached the apartment, Natasha let him walk her into the building and they rode the elevator up the her floor.

They stopped at her front door and a rush of warmth ran through Natasha's being as Steve looked at her. She was really beginning to love those eyes of his. "Well, goodnight, Steve and thank you for such a memorable evening."

"Good night, Nat. Sweet dreams." He leaned down a bit and gave her a small kiss. When he withdrew, her brow was furrowed. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No, but that's not the kind of kiss I was expecting."

The corners of his mouth curved upwards as he said, "And just what kind of kiss is that?"

"This," she replied, tugging his collar so his lips crashed on hers. Her hands slid around his neck and a sigh left her mouth as their bodies pressed against each other. Steve's fingers tangled in her hair and there was nothing but the sounds of light panting and moaning from both of them.

Natasha gasped in a breath before Steve kissed her again and again and again until her head began to get dizzy from the tender assault he laid on her. In the back of her mind, she realised that this was how she always wanted to be kissed: as if she were cherished, beloved and utterly irresistible to stay away from.

They must have stood there for five minutes, kissing, catching their mutual breaths and kissing again. It was like sweet torture to keep going, and Natasha tugged out of Steve's grip and shook her head to stop. "Wait. I can't...we-we have to stop." She placed both hands on his chest, not pushing him away, but holding him back from leaning down to capture her lips again.

Steve closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them, looking at her with concern. His words came out up husky and full of want. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so carried away. I just... _God_ , I could kiss you for an eternity and it wouldn't be enough."

Natasha's legs buckled and she leaned against the door for support. "And I'd be willing to let you do that...but I can't stay up all night kissing you, no matter how much I want to. One step at a time, right?"

"Right."

She nodded, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door before turning back to smile at him. Her hand went out to touch his hair and she ran her fingers through the blond locks. "When are you taking me out again?"

Steve's eyes didn't leave her face as he replied, "Tomorrow night. If you're available."

"I am, and I was thinking that maybe we could have lunch. How does a picnic in Central Park sound?"

"Like a perfect second date. Is noon alright?"

"Mmhm."

"I can't wait." He caressed her cheek in his hand.

"Me neither. I think you'll do, Rogers," she said with a smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He squeezed her hand before letting go. "See you then."

"See you," she breathed out.

Steve gave Natasha a little kiss on her nose and he walks away, towards the elevator. Once he was out of sight, she closed the door and locked it. The next few minutes flew by as she changed and got into bed. Just as she started to fall asleep, she heard Wanda whisper, "Hey. You asleep yet?"

Natasha rubbed her forehead and sat up a little, looking at her roommate in the doorway. "I almost was."

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask how the date went."

A slow smile spread across Natasha's lips. "It was fantastic."

An excited squeal came from Wanda. "I knew it! So he's a keeper?"

Natasha closed her eyes, remembering how comfortable she felt around Steve, the perfect way his arms fit around her waist, the passion in his voice when he told her that he could kiss her for days. Not only that, but her hands recalled how the steady beat of his heart seemed be in sync with hers. With all of this firmly in her mind, she responded with a smile on her lips. "He's a forever."


End file.
